Help me
by SwedishPirate
Summary: Take place in ancient Egypt. Anna is a slave and is taken to her new owner. The Pharaoh of Egypt, Hans the Great, has given her a gift to a writer by name Kristoff. But he isn t like other men when it comes to slaves. Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Her hands and feet was tied together. Blood ran from her wound. He had cut her in the forehead.

-"Move faster!" The guard yelled. He pulled her up from the ground in her hair only to push her back. Her armless cotton dress was torn apart across her back to show multiple scar after whipping. The guard bent down.

-"Your new owner will punish you when I tell him how you have behaved!" He hissed in her ear. He lift her up with one arm and carried her over his shoulder. She was taken to her new owner. Because... she was a slave. Anna and her older sister been kidnapped when she was around fourteen years old. After that she had been a slave for the present pharaoh, Hans the great. She had been forced clean the castle and feed the pharaoh. When she did something wrong she had been punished, and she had scars to prove it. She didn't know much about her new owner, only that he was one of the best writers in Egypt. And that the pharaoh had given _her _as a gift. Her thoughts was interrupted by the guard.

-"We've arrived." He throw her on the ground. They had stopped by a house, that was a bit away from the closest village. The house was small, but made in the finest of stone. The guard knocked on the door. A tall blond man with broad shoulders opened.

-"Are you Kristoff?" The guard said.

-"Yes." The man answer.

-"The pharaoh has send you a gift." The guard said and pointed at Anna, who just avoided to look at the man. He looked at her for a second.

-"Throw her in." He said and opened the door completely. The guard literally picked Anna up and throw her in the house.

-"Punish her, she was disobedient." The guard said with a mean smile before he left. The blond man closed the door and turned around. Anna had crawled up in the corner with her knees against her cheats, and tears in her eyes. He picked up knife that was nearby, and started to go closer to her.

-"Master please, I beg you. Don't hurt me, please." She held up her hands in front of herself. The man still came closer.

-"Don't please..." The man sat down on his knees in front of her.

-"You're bleeding!" He said looking at her wound. He slowly stroked her hair to the side to get a closer look.

-"Don't touch me!" Anna said. The man pulled quickly back his hand. He looked surprised for a moment before starting cutting up the ropes around her legs.

-"W-what are you doing!?"

-"Realise you from these ropes." He simply answered.

-"Why Master?"

-"Don't call me "Master." He had finally cut up the rope. She kicked him as hard as she could in his face. He fell backwards and hit his head hard on the floor. Anna quickly stepped up and ran to the door. It was locked. She could hear him stand up behind her. She held her breath when she heard him going closer to her. She turned around only to stare into his angry and brown eyes.

-"What the hell?" He said rub his cheek where she had kicked him.

-"J-just let me go. P-please?" She asked with tears still in her eyes.

-"I can't..." He said with a sigh. He picked up the knife that had fell out his hand when Anna kicked him. He stared to cut up the ropes that tied her hands together.

-"W-why?" She asked.

-"Because you're slaved-marked."

-"What?"

-"On your shoulder." He said and pointed.

-"Is that mark made to show that I'm a slave?" She looked down on the mark. "I just thought they tortured me." The mark was a burned circle with the letter "S" in it. She had been forced to get it when she was kidnapped. "But... What have the mark to do with that you can't free me?" She asked. The rope broke and fell down on the floor. She rubbed her left wrist where the rope had left a red mark.

-"If anyone sees you with that mark, and your owner is not with you..." He sighed. "You'll be killed."

-"So I'll never meet my sister again?" She asked with tears now flowing down her cheeks.

-"Probably not. I'm sorry." Anna couldn't take it anymore. She fainted. The man caught her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up in bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He carefully placed her on his bed and put a blanket over her. He slowly stroke her hair out of her face. He looked down on her for a minute before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I write more for this story?<strong>

**Please tell me if I have done any mistakes. Is "slaved-marked" one word?**

**Next chapter will be up: 30/10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here´s chapter 2 enjoy**

* * *

><p>When she woke up she smelled the fragrance of fish. She slowly opened her eyes. She laid in a bed with a blanket over her. The door slowly opened to show the blond man.<p>

-"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

-"I-I think so." She rubbed her eyes for be able to see better. "Thank you Master."

-"I've already told you, don't call me master. Are you hungry?" Anna nodded. "Then come here." He said and walked out. Anna carefully removed the blanket and put her feet on the floor. When she came out in of the room she saw the blond man sitting down eating. She sat down on the floor next to his feet. He looked at her with a strange look.

-"Sit on the chair." He said pointed at the chair that was on the opposite side of the table.

-"I-I'm allowed to?"

-"Yes, of course. You're a human being right?" Anna stood up and sat on the chair. On the table, in front of her, was a simple plate with a cooked fish in on it. She stared down on it, refusing to look at the man.

-"You're hungry. I can see it. Eat." She didn't move. "You have to eat. It looks like you haven't eat enough for a long time." Anna lifted a shaking hand and grabbed a bit of the fish. She put it in her mouth, and slowly chewed. It tasted wonderful. She took a other bit it taste even better. They eat in silence. The man was the one to break the ice.

-"So... What's your name?"

-"A-A-Anna." She answered.

-"Okay A-A-Anna." He said with a smile. "How old are you?" She swallowed another bit of the fish and answered.

-"Eighteen."

-"What!? Only eighteen!? How old where you when you became, you know, a slave."

-"Around fourteen." She answered. "But I'm not sure."

-"Oh, you poor girl." He said inspecting her face closer. His look fell on the wound in her forehead. Anna froze and closed her eyes when he carefully stroked her hair to the side. When tears stared to ran down her face he quickly pulled back his hand.

-"Please don't touch me." Her ocean blue opened. "I can't handle it."

-"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I promise I won't do it again. Okay? I'm sorry." Anna wiped away the tears and the man only felt guilt in his heart.

-"W-what's you name?" Anna asked when she had stopped snuffle.

-"Oh, I'm Kristoff."

-"And old are you?"

-"Twenty one."

-"You're different." She said after a moment. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

-"I've never met a man, a humen for that matter, that hasn't treated me as dirt."

-"You had a sister, right? What about her?"

-"Except for her, but for two years ago she, um..."

-"Yes?"

-"Well, the pharaoh, um, how do you say.." Tears stared to form in her eyes. Kristoff stared to become a little bit annoyed.

-"Yes?! What did he do?!

-"He raped her, okay!" Anna screamed. She buried her face in her hand a cried loudly.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He stood up and walked over to the other side where Anna sat. He tried to pull her in for a hug.

-"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! She tried to slap him in the face, but his reflexes was to fast for her. He grabbed her wrist when her hand just was two inches from his face. She looked surprising at him. His grip around her wrist became softer.

-"I'm sorry, okay." He said and let go of her wrist. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

-"O-okay" She answered and sat down. Kristoff sat down as well.

-"I-In the castle all the slaves lives in the same, small room. It was cold and we never had a blanket or something. One night a guard came and said that the pharaoh had requested a slave for..." She swallowed. "Pleasure. And that slave would after that always be used for...things like that." Kristoff looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Imagine that this girl, only eighteen years old, had been through so much.

-"Do you think it maybe feel better if I hold your hand?" He asked carefully. She looked up at him with big eyes. "Um, I, I-it's just a suggestion!" He quickly added.

-"Um...maybe. I-I don't know, I don't feel comfortable when people touch me.

-"Yeah I've noticed that" He said, pointing at the bruise at his cheek where she had kicked him the day before. "Um, do you want me to hold your hand or...

-"I would l-love too." Kristoff gently took her hand and gave it a relaxing squeeze.

-"Go ahead."

-"T-the guard first p-picked out me as the pharaohs "pleasure." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "B-but then my sister offered h-herself instead." Anna started to cry more. "A-and the guard accepted it, b-but *sob* only if she would do "something" for him a-as well." She grabbed Kristoffs hand harder. "After that day, she was never the s-same. One time I tried to help her escape, but it f-failed. I-I got whipped a-and, I don't know what they did to her. But I-I heard her scream and begging them to stop." Tears now dripped down on her dress and she was sobbing non-stop.

-"I'm sorry. Do you think you might feel better if I tell you what they did to your sister?"

-"Y-you k-know?"

-"Well, maybe." He said and let go of her hand.

-"H-how?"

-"Because they used the same thing on my mother." Anna stopped to sob and looked up. Kristoff just nodded.

-"What was it?"

-"You don't wanna know, okay? Sorry."

-"Tell me!"

-"No."

-"Pleeease!"

-"No!"

-"TELL ME!"

-"NO!"

-"WHY NOT!?"

-"Because you'll never be able to live with the pain!"

-"Yes I can!"

-"No you can't!

-"Yes. I CAN!

-"NO, BECAUSE I CAN BARLEY LIVE WITH IT!" He buried his face in his hands. "T-they forced me to watch w-when they did it. I-I can never forget it." Anna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

-"You wanna talk about it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updated for a week. I had a black out.**

* * *

><p>-"No. I don't wanna talk about it." He took his hands of his face. His eyes was red. "But something I'm gonna do is take care of that wound." He pointed at her forehead. He stood up and walked up to the front door. "I'm gonna get some water from the well." He put his hand on the handle, but didn't open the door. He turned around a looked at her. "Don't. Move." He said before walking out. Anna sat still, looking down on her bare feet, waiting for him to come back. She took a deep breath. She knew she was lucky that he had been given to a man that was nice to her. Even if she was a slave. When Kristoff came back he had a bucket of water in his hand. He opened a box that stood close to the door and picked up a cloth.<br>-"I hope you understand that I have to touch you now." Anna nodded. He went up till her and sat down in front of her on his knees and dipped the cloth in the bucket with water. He carefully stroke her bangs to the side to reveal the wound. "Oh my god. What happened to you?"  
>-"T-the guard cut me..." She answered quietly.<br>-"Oh, I'm so sorry for that." He lifted the cloth closer to the wound. "This is gonna hurt, but you have to relax. Okay?" She nodded. He put the wet cloth on her wound. She whimpered. "Take it easy. This won't take long." He tried to clean her wound as quickly as possible, to avoid the poor girl to suffer. Red water ran down her cheek and mixed up with her tears. He removed the cloth to wash away the blood in the bucket. Anna opened her eyes, witch had been closed.  
>-"H-hold my hand again." He looked up at her. "Please, I-I can hold back my h-hair." Kristoff nodded. She raised her hand and held back her bangs. Her other hand rested on her thigh.<br>-"Are you sure? I don't want you feel uncomfortable."  
>-"Y-yes." Kristoff nodded and carefully took her hand. He started to clean up her wound again. But instead of having her eyes closed this time Anna's look was on Kristoff. When he was done he wrapped a bandage around her wound.<br>-"Better?"  
>-"Better." She smiled at him. He smiled back. He looked down on her dirty and ripped cotton dress. "You'll need a new dress." He said standing up. "I've only have my mothers old dress, is that okay?" Anna nodded. "Wait here." He walked in to the bedroom and came back a moment later with a blue dress hanging over his arm. "Here." He handed over the dress. "You wanna change?"<br>-"Yes, please." She started to unlace her dress.  
>-"Woah, take it easy feisty pants." She looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed pure red. "You can change in the bedroom."<br>-"Y-you'll give privacy?"  
>-"Of course I will. I-" He couldn't finish the sentence before Anna had stepped forward and hugged him. Her thin arms were wrapped around he broad chest.<br>-"T-thank you s-so much." She sobbed in to his chest.  
>-"No problem feisty pants." He hugged her back, before letting her go."Now go and change. I'll make dinner, okay?" She smiled at him with tears still in her eyes. She went to the bedroom.<p>

Anna came back about fifteen minutes later with the dress on. Kristoff to focused at the food and didn't realise she were there before her turned around to set the table.  
>-"Wow." He dropped the tree plates to the floor and stared at her with big eye. The blue colour on the dress were the same as her eyes with made them glow in the dark. The dress fit her body perfect and the arms covered up the mark on her shoulder. She blushed.<br>-"Oh..." Realised what he had said, Kristoff blushed. "I'm-I mean-Just...wow." He kept staring at her.  
>-"Can you stop staring at me, please?" Anna said with a small voice.<br>-"Oh, sorry. It's just... You're really beautiful."  
>-"T-thank you." She smiled. He felt that her smile could melt the sun.<br>-"Are you hungry? I've made dinner."  
>-"Yes, that will nice." She sat down and started eating. They eat in silence. Suddenly it knocked on the door.<br>-"Fast! Hide in the bedroom!" Anna nodded and quickly stood up and went in to the bedroom. She closed the door after her. Kristoff opened the door. It was a guard from the palace.  
>-"Kristoff Bjorgman?" The guard said.<br>-"Yes?"  
>-"It's today you have to give the pharaoh the scrolls."<br>-"But I'm not done yet!" Kristoff said startled.  
>-"Well, the pharaoh won't be happy about that." The said with a mean smile. "You have to next week okay? You know what waits for you if you fail." He left an Kristoff closed the door behind him.<br>-"You can come out now Anna." Kristoff said, turned around and sighed. She slowly opened the bedroom door.  
>-"What was that abou-" She was interrupted of the front door. It opened and the guard stood in the doorway.<br>-"And by the way-" His look fell on Anna. He looked surprised for a moment before smiling his mean smile. "Who's that?" Kristoff turned around to meet him.  
>-"My wife." He simply answered. Anna blushed.<br>-"Well, I've changed my mind. If you can't give me the scrolls by next week, I'll do it to your little wife." And with that he closed the door. Kristoff swallow loudly.  
>-"Kristoff?" She walked up to him. "W-what are they gonna do?" She put her hand on his shoulder.<br>-"They gonna do the same thing as they did to your sister and my mother." Anna gasped with tears starting to appear in her eye. "A-and what did they d-do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Have I done any mistakes. Tell me!<strong>

**Don't worry it will be more Kristanna fluff in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Kristoff sighed.<p>

-"They did...horrible things. I'm sorry Anna, but I can't tell you." Anna nodded understandable and decided to change subject.  
>-"Sooo... Mrs Bjorgman?" He blushed.<br>-"Well, that was the first thing that popped up in my head. A couldn't tell him that you were a slave, you are to well dressed."  
>-"Oh don't worry. I don't have any problems with that." She smiled. And he smiled back. But it disappeared.<br>-"Come on let's finish dinner, after that I have to write those scrolls..." He couldn't let anything happen to her. They sat down at started eating again. I thought came to Kristoff's mind. "You don't have anything to sleep in right?" Anna swallowed and answered.  
>-"No. I don't really have any place to sleep either."<br>-"You know... You can sleep with me i-if you want."  
>-"Is that okay with you?" Anna asked<br>-"Of course! I don't want you to sleep on the floor."  
>-"T-then what can I sleep in?" She asked.<br>-"Well, you can't sleep in that dress, and your old one is ruined so..." He blushed. "Em... A-are you wearing any underwear?" She looked at him, her eyes were big. "Sorry, just...forget it." He stared down on his food with his face burning of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
>-"No no! It's okay." She swallowed a piece of food "You're still the nicest person I've ever met..." The awkward silence between continue until Kristoff stood up.<br>-"I have to finish the scrolls now." He sighed and looked at her. "I can't let anything happen to you." She looked up at him with wonderment in her eyes, he just smiled at her before he left to a smaller room that Anna hadn't notice before.

She had to finish the dinner on her own. She washed her and Kristoff's plates before she went to the bed room. Looking over her shoulder, she made sure that Kristoff shouldn't hear. When she had checked that he didn't, she went down on her knees and prayed.

"Jeg vet ikke om du lytter, du som hører så mye." (I don't know if you're listening, you who hear so much.)  
>"Jeg vet ikke om du hører, en alene bønn." (I don't know if you're hear, an alone orison)<br>"Ja, jeg vet jeg er en utstøtt, jeg burde sikkert snu." (Yes, I know I am a outcast, I should really go back)  
>"Men jeg vet du, og jeg undrer." (But I know you, and I wonder.<br>"Var du en gang utstøtt, du?" (Were you once a outcast, you?)

When she had finish the song she stared to unlace her dress for going to bed. The dress fell down on the ground around her feet. She gently folded the dress and put it on a chair before she went to bed. Lying on her back she closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Hours later she still couldn't sleep. She looked through the window, the moon were high up in the sky. She guessed that the clock were about one am. Kristoff were still writing. She stepped out of the bed and went to the room were he were writing. She carefully peaked around the edge of the door. He sat in the corner with the back against her, she walked into the room.

-"Kristoff?" He turned around. His eyes were red of lack of sleep.  
>-"Anna? Why are you up?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again, but quickly looked away. "And why are you only wearing underwear?" She blushed.<br>-"Oh sorry, I-I forgot." She looked down on her feet.  
>-"Why are you here anyway?" His look wander around in the room, looking at everything except for Anna.<br>-"I-I couldn't sleep and... I-I wondered if you were okay."  
>-"Don't worry, I'm okay."<br>-"You need to sleep. It's late." He sighed.  
>-"I'll be fine." He said and turned around, continuing with the scrolls. Tears started to ran down Anna's cheeks. She couldn't hold back a sob.<br>-"P-please Kristoff. I-I can't sleep a-alone." He turned around, looking directly at her. "I-I'm scared." He stood up, went up to her and took her hands in his.  
>-"Why?"<br>-"B-because I-I'm afraid t-that I-I'll w-wake up *sob* and I-l will be i-in the c-castle a-again." Kristoff carefully hugged her. She sobbed into his chest. "S-sorry"  
>-"No, no it's okay. I understand." He tried to let go but Anna pulled him back in.<br>-"A little longer." He hugged her again. Although her deficiency of clothes, she were warm.  
>-"Anna." He let go of her and she looked up at him. "You need to sleep."<br>-"S-so do you."  
>-"I know. I will." He saw her shoulders sink. She yawned. "Tired feisty pants?" She nodded and yawed again<br>-"Woah, hopefully you don't fall asleep standing up, Sleeping Beauty."  
>-"Hey!" She hit him playfully on his arm. He just grinned. She smiled back. The moon light beamed through the window, reflecting in Anna eyes. He stepped closer to her, put his hands on around her waist, and pulled her against him.<br>-"You're beautiful." Her cheeks became dark red and she swallowed loudly.  
>-"Kristoff. Please d-don't touch m-me."<br>-"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He let her go. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Anna please, don't cry. I didn't mean to."  
>-"N-no it's o-okay." She dried her tears away. "I-I'm used t-to i-it."<br>-"Let's go to bed, okay?"  
>-"O-okay." She took a deep breath before she left. He followed her.<p>

In the bedroom Anna hurried up with get into the bed and cover her body. Kristoff washed away the makeup he had around his eyes and changed to easy fitting pants. When he was about to lay down in the bed, Anna had her eyes closed. He smiled. He carefully lifted the quilt and laid down beside of her.

-"Goodnight Anna."  
>-"Goodnight."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The song that Anna sings is "God help the outcast" from "The Hunchback from Notre Dame" in Norwegian. I like the song so I wanted it to be in one of my fanfictions. I changed the lyrics a little, for better fitting in. It's in Norwegain 'cuz Frozen takes place in Norway.<strong>

**Any mistakes? Tell me so I can correct them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. Oh, and stop nagging on me!**

* * *

><p>When Kristoff woke up, something warm and soft were lying on his chest. Sometime under the night Anna had crawled up on him. Now she were lying with her head under his chin and her hands on his shoulders. Snoring. He smiled before carefully moving her to the side, trying to wake not her up. When he stepped out of bed Anna shuddered. He froze, worried about the fact that he may have waked her up. He slowly turned around. The blanket laid on the floor. He grinned, picking up the blanket and carefully put it over her. She smiled in her sleep.<p>

-"She's so cute." He mumbled for himself. When he realized what he had said, he blushed. He quickly changed to his loincloth. As he were drawing black lines around his right eye, a voice can from the bed.

-"C-can I ask you something?" He turned against her and smile.

-"Of course you can."

-"Why are you so nice to me?"

-"Well, why wouldn't I?"

-"I mean like...why do you care? They aren't gonna do anything to you, so why do you think of my safety? Me, simple slave?"

-"As you said before, I'm different. I think slavery is wrong." He turned his face to the mirror again, finishing the makeup.

-"Y-you do?"

-"Yes it's horrible what people do."  
>-"A-and..." She swallowed, almost to afraid to ask."...why do you think so?" He turned his face against her once again and smiled sadly.<p>

-"My mother were a slave." He sighed "She died protecting me."

-"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked. I-"

-"Don't worry. It's fine." Anna exhaled. "Change now, I'll go and prepare breakfast." She nodded and smiled broadly. He smiled back before he went to the kitchen.

Anna stepped out of the bed. She took the dress of the chair and put it on. She made the bed before she walked to the kitchen. Kristoff were already sitting at table. On the plates it laid fruit.

-"Y-you're already done?" She asked.

-"We don't have much food left." Anna sat down on the opposite side of the table. She noticed that it were the same amount of food on both the plates. She pushed her plate over to Kristoff. He raised an eyebrow.

-"You n-need it more than I do."

-"No. You need it, I'll be fine."

-"A-are you sure?"

-"Yes." He pushed the plate back to her, accidentally touching her hand that were resting on the table. She quickly pulled it away. He opened his mouth, on his way to apologize, but she shook her head.

-"You don't have to. It's okay." She started to eat her fruit. He waited for a second before he also started.

About the time when they had finish, an idea had popped up in his mind.

-"I've got an idea." She looked raised and eyebrow, but she was at the same time curious.

-"What is it?"

-"I'm gonna help you overcome your fear for people touching you." He said calmly. He sat down on his knees in front of her and took one of her hands. "We'll start like this, and when you think this feel okay, I'll touch you more. Okay?"

-"Okay..." She swallowed. "Just don't push me into things."

-"Don't worry feisty pants. I won't."

-"You can go on already, it feels okay when you hold my hand." He took both her hands.

-"Is this okay?" She nodded.

-"Actually... When you hold my hands... It feels like I've never have to be afraid again." She bushed and looked down on her hands that were intertwined with his. "Go on." He nodded. He moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders. She were breathing faster.

-"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

-"Just give me a minute." He nodded understandable. They sat in this position in serval minutes before Anna said: "Go on." He moved down and put his hands on her thighs, just over her knees. She whimpered.

-"Anna, look at me." She looked up and stared into his brown eyes. "Take your time. You can do it!" He smiled "I believe in you. Just concentrate and take deep breaths. Okay?" She nodded, closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. When the uncomfortable feeling had disappeared she opened her eyes.

-"G-go on."

-"Are you sure?"

-"Yes." He slowly moved his hands up her thighs until he had reached her hips. She bite her lower lip. When tears started to appear in her eyes, he let his hands go and stood up.

-"We can continue this another day. Okay?" She looked up and dried her tears away.

-"O-okay." Kristoff smiled sadly at her before leaving to the smaller room to write the scrolls.

-"Kristoff?" He turned around.

-"Yes?"

-"Thanks."

-"For what?"

-"For being so nice to me and helping me."

-"You're welcome feisty pants." He walked into the smaller room.

Anna remained on the chair, unsure on what she could do. She decided to clean. Looking around in the room to find something to clean, she realize that it were sand here and there. Her look fell on a locker in the corner of the room. She walked up to and opened it, looking for some kind of cleaning tool. She found a simple broom. She started sweeping the sand out of the room throw the front door. She hummed quietly.

When she later had finished the floor, the humming had become pure singing. She brushed of some dirt from the table were the usually ate. When she were done she let her eyes look around in the room, seeing details that she hadn't noticed before. Her look fell on the window that were next to the front door. It had been a sunny say so far, but now the sky suddenly darkened. She walked closer the the window and look out. There in the distance, a huge cloud of dust were moving toward her. A sandstorm.

-"Kristoff!" She yelled and ran into the room.

-"What is it?! Are you okay?!"

-"A-a sandstorm!" He out to the kitchen and looked throw the window. The sandstorm came closer in high speed. When Anna saw it so close she froze in chock.

-"Oh my." He turned against Anna. "Come here."

He started to walk around in the room and collected necessary thing and put them into the bedroom when he that realized Anna hadn't moved. She still stood and looked out the window. The storm were coming closer.

-"Anna?" She didn't answer.

Due to the lack of time, Kristoff simply picked her up in bridal style and ran into the bedroom. He put down Anna on the bed before closing the door. He pressed in pieces of fabric in the cracks of the door to avoid sand to come in. When he were done he looked back at Anna on the bed. She sat with her knees up against her chest and her face in her hands.

**I know... not the best I've done. Well, well.**

**Mistakes? Tell me!**


End file.
